Scrabble
by gabriela.gosden
Summary: L'ennui est une chose qu'Ed déteste plus que tout, mais quand Mustang s'en mêle pour le distraire...[Roy x Ed shonen ai]


**Titre : Scrabble**

**Auteur : Gabriela**

**Anime : FullMetal Alchemist**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Genre : Shonen-Aï**

**Couple : Roy x Edward**

**Rating : Très Soft**

**

* * *

**

"FullMetal, vous vous ennuyez ?"

Le concerné sortit brusquement de sa torpeur où il s'était plus ou moins agréablement installé, assis dans un fauteuil de cuir rouge. Même après avoir fermé ses yeux, il voyait encore les flammes floues briller sur le fond noir de ses paupières closes, les flammes de la cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce par ce temps pluvieux d'hiver. Celle-ci clapotait sur la fenêtre comme un galop discret et lointain et résonnait dans tout le bâtiment désert.

Le ton sur lequel le colonel lui avait parlé le surprit : Habitué à son langage sarcastique, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le colonel, qui s'était levé discrètement (de toute façon, même s'il faisait trembler la terre à chacun de ses pas, Edward ne le remarquerait pas tellement ses pensées frivoles occupaient son esprit), s'adresser à lui d'un ton doux, voir inquiet.

Oui, il s'ennuyait ferme. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de flâner plusieurs jours avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait une pile de rapport à rendre atteignant bientôt sa taille ! Par la même occasion il dût en découdre avec ce paradoxe de taille : Havoc lui avait fait cruellement remarquer que si la pile atteignait sa taille c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être très grande.

Mais Edward ne voulait pas avouer qu'il avait négligé son travail.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il dût y passer, contre sa volonté, deux jours sans interruption, en se demandant par moments si la recherche de la pierre philosophale n'était pas un travail plus simple et moins fatigant. De temps en temps, il comprenait l'attitude du colonel Mustang quand le lieutenant Hawkeye l'obligeait à terminer ses tâches.

Pendant ce temps, Al s'était promené la journée et avait rendu visite à Hughes pour certainement s'amuser avec la petite Elysia, sa fille. Le temps de terminer son dernier rapport, il apprit qu'Al resterait coucher là-bas tandis que lui, devait rester au QG, le déluge inondant la ville. Une rage sourde l'avait pris et le fait d'avoir passé autant de temps (nuits blanches comprises) à clore sa besogne l'avait rendu malgré lui insomniaque et ce pour une période indéterminée.

Ainsi passa-t-il donc la soirée affalé sur le fauteuil tout en se morfondant jusqu'à ce que le colonel l'interpelle.

"Ouais, et pas qu'un peu" maugréa-t-il.

"Je vous comprends, de toute façon, personne n'aimerait rester ici à rien faire, moi en premier lieu"

Edward haussa un sourcil : Mustang avait donc lui aussi terminé son travail et maintenant, ils étaient seuls dans le bâtiment : le lieutenant Hawkeye et les autres militaires étaient déjà partis depuis plusieurs heures, Mustang lui avait également pris du retard (« On se demande pourquoi » s'étaient esclaffés à l'abri des regards Havoc, Farman et Fuery) et par un subtil message caché, le lieutenant Riza lui fit comprendre en finesse qu'il se ferait pulvériser la tête si le lendemain, le travail n'était pas terminé.

Le colonel s'assit devant Edward et poussa un soupir de lassitude. Pour une fois, comme dans un rêve, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était d'humeur à se lancer des répliques d'humour foisonnant.

Le FullMetal fixa son chef : contrairement à d'habitude, le colonel devant lui n'avait pas sa classe habituelle et son assurance indécente , il paraissait en effet plus détendu mais, à son expression, toujours aussi disposé à garder le mystère sur ses pensées.

"Voulez-vous jouer à un jeu de société pour passer le temps ?", lui proposa Mustang

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Je reviens"

Quelques minutes plus tard, le colonel revint avec une vieille boîte de scrabble, ce duquel Ed ne s'y attendait pas. Lorsqu'il avait dit « Pourquoi pas », il ne pensait pas sérieusement que le quartier général et l'importance du rôle des militaires de l'armée permettaient à ceux-ci le temps d'acheter des jeux ou d'y jouer tout court, d'où sa franche incrédulité.

Une fois, la surprise consommée, ils entamèrent silencieusement la partie.

Le scrabble est un jeu sur plateau. Le but était de gagner le plus de points en plaçant des lettres pour former des mots sur une grille.

Les petits jetons comportant les lettres de l'alphabet furent distribués et chacun regardait avec attention les lettres qu'il possédait….Du moins, le colonel, car Edward eut l'irrésistible envie de lever la tête. Pourquoi ? Pour le regarder , parce qu'il en avait envie, sans aucune autre raison valable : Son supérieur était en pleine réflexion, ses yeux noirs parcouraient lentement sa rangée de lettres.

Une étrange sensation envahit son esprit tandis que son cœur fut prit d'un bondissement singulier. Il lui sembla qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait pour précipiter son âme à l'intérieur. Sans comprendre, Edward continuait à regarder le colonel dans les yeux et vit dans ceux-ci une lueur étrange apparaître, qui fit son esprit se troubler encore plus violemment.

Étrangement, une chose s'imposa devant ses yeux : le colonel lui semblait différent, non pas que ce n'était pas la même personne, mais celui-ci lui apparaissait d'une autre manière.

Le regard de Mustang se leva et Edward baissa brusquement ses yeux en direction des lettres, un réflexe instantanée qui l'étonna.

Son attention se tourna vers ses jetons.

Y O P R A T W

Sympathique, pensait-il, il était sûr d'y arriver.

Tandis que le colonel posait ses premières lettres, Edward vit sur son visage une expression de malice. Mustang pensait à quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Comme toujours.

Pourquoi son supérieur donnait toujours l'impression d'être mystérieux et insaisissable... Mais à y réfléchir, le colonel était _certainement _mystérieux et insaisissable. Préoccupé à divaguer sans limite, Edward posait ses lettres sans réfléchir, de manière nonchalante et le colonel prit rapidement l'avantage. C'est sûr qu'en mettant des mots du genre « E A U», « R A T E », il n'avait pas besoin de faire appel à toutes les propriétés de son cerveau. Il ne comptait pas ses propres points, ni ceux de Mustang : ses yeux étaient fixés sur les cheveux de celui-ci, noirs sans reflets, puis descendirent vers ses yeux noirs, à la fois dénués d'émotion et rempli d'ambition.

Après d'une dizaines de tours, Edward se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait plus un geste et qu'il fixait Roy depuis tout à l'heure, ce que lui ne s'en apercevait pas, le nez collé contre ses lettres à la fois au grand regret et soulagement du FullMetal Alchemist.

Sa prise de conscience lui indiqua par la même occasion que c'était son tour.

Edward trembla imperceptiblement en posant ses lettres et sursauta quand Mustang éleva la voix calmement, cette voix qu'il détestait, d'un timbre suave et trop sûr de lui.

"- Vous croyez aux messages cachés ?" demanda-il d'une voix claire tout en posant à son tour ses lettres sur le support du jeu.

- Hein ?

- Deux, répliqua instantanément le colonel, laissant sur le front d'Ed trois rides d'étonnement et une grimace d'ébahi.

Ed poussa un juron et posa violemment sur la table ses lettres formant le mot "RAPPORT", comme si le destin s'était acharné sur lui. Dire qu'il l'avait trouvé différent tout à l'heure, il s'était apparemment trompé et détestait par-dessus tout quand le colonel réussissait à l'avoir et à se moquer de lui .

"C'est à dire ? Articula-t-il, tandis que son esprit imaginait que chacune des syllabes transperçaient le cœur de son supérieur"

Un sourire imperceptible se dessina sur les lèvres de Mustang, qui ne semblait nullement atteint par les attaques virtuelles d'Edward.

"Comment vous expliquer…Ici, à Central, il y a plusieurs sections, l'une d'elle s'occupe de décrypter des messages d'espions ennemis interceptés par l'armée, ça vous le savez, même si ce n'est pas de notre ressort. Ces messages sont codés d'une certaine manière pour que les étrangers qui lisent ce message ne le comprennent pas. Je vais vous donner un exemple, poursuivit-il, ignorant le hochement répétitif de Ed qui laissait voir qu'il avait parfaitement compris, une fois, de temps à autres, je lis le journal, et je vois entre deux lignes une annonce « Échangeons nos souvenirs de tricheries. Signé Rudy. » Il est clair que c'était une proposition de rendez-vous, mais sachez que je n'aurais jamais vu ce message si je n'avais pas chassé la mouche qui s'était posée à cet endroit là de la page et qui avait attiré mon attention".

Un silence ponctua son discours. Edward l'écoutait à présent avec attention, sans le montrer ostensiblement. Sa colère s'était dissipée (ce n'étais pas réellement de la colère, juste un léger agacement, selon lui) et en levant à nouveau les yeux sur son chef qui le toisait de haut, il sentit à nouveau son cœur vaciller comme une faible flamme exposée à un souffle irrégulier corps et un froid brûlant l'envahir de manière gênante. Cependant, il ne détourna pas son regard et le sien se trouvait à présent dans la ligne de mire de celui de Mustang.

Celui-ci reprit une inspiration et Edward aurait juré par son expression que le colonel avait hésité ¼ de seconde avant de se lancer.

« Il y a des moments où face à ce que l'on voit, il suffirait de se pencher pour s'apercevoir qu'il y a un message dissimulé dans l'ensemble. »

Où voulait-il en venir ? Ou plutôt quel est le rapport avec ce qu'ils faisaient ? Pourquoi lui posait-il soudainement cette question sans queue ni tête ?

Sans comprendre, les lèvres pincées, Edward, gardait des yeux ronds tandis que Mustang posait à son tour des lettres pour former un mot.

Edward posa nonchalamment ses jetons , gardant sa réflexion pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment…

"Des choses évidentes, mais qu'on ne peut voir que si on se concentre bien ou qu'on le regarde d'un angle différent"

Mustang posa ses lettres puis il se leva et s'étira longuement.

"Bon, je vais me coucher, il est tard, tâchez de comprendre ce que je veux dire "

Il s'arrêta devant le seuil de la pièce et se retourna, comme pour un adieu :

« Bonne nuit, FullMetal »

Celui-ci frémit et s'empourpra comme il ne l'avait jamais été, ce que la surprise amplifia à son grand désespoir. De la même manière que son chef avait engagé la conversation, il l'avait close sur le même ton doux, nanti d'une douceur bienveillance, voire de tendresse, et qui, cependant, ne ressemblait en rien à une attention paternelle ou fraternelle, mais plutôt…

Les pas du colonel quittèrent la pièce en silence, puis résonnèrent dans le couloir avant de s'étouffer.

Les yeux fixés sur la grille du jeu qu'il devait ranger, il pensait que le colonel était devenu fou, à moins que ce soit lui.

L' « énigme » du colonel le tiraillait dans tous les sens. Une volonté surgir de nulle part l'obligeait à vouloir comprendre.

Ses yeux parcoururent machinalement la pièce et tombèrent sur le scrabble. Aussitôt, son ardeur s'atténua : Ce serait à lui de le ranger, le colonel s'était encore joué de lui.

Les lettres disposées qu'il n'avait pas pensé à regarder avec considération attirèrent son regard.

Tout à coup, un sursaut de lucidité le traversa. Durant toute la partie, il ne s'était pas du tout concentré sur le jeu. Malgré ses tentatives ratées d'écarter les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit par dizaine, sa main se dirigea comme ensorcelée vers le plateau de jeu et il inspecta les lettres.

Au milieu, bien au milieu mais noyés dans la masse de mots qui les entouraient et qui les traversaient de toutes parts, des lettres singulières formait distinctement l'expression :

JE T AIME

* * *

Notes :

- Ceux qui l'auront reconnu, l'annonce du journal fait allusion au manga « Monster »

- Nan, c'est un one shot, pas la peine de demander une suite, elle n'existera pas.

- J'ai une bêta lectrice imcompétente : ma soeur. Donc veuillez excuser les fautes, je n'arrive jamais à me relire.


End file.
